FTFF: Angel Heart 2
by OberonRowan
Summary: Episode 2: Dragon's Child Elena has finally arrived at Angel Heart at last...


Episode 2: Dragon's Child

The door of the guild Angel Heart creaks open catching the attention of the other guild members. Two silhouettes stand in the doorway one is Elena Iris and the other is Jonathan Phonasa her savior. Elena's eyes widen and a smile takes her face,Finally Elena has reached her destination.

"I'm home!" Jonathan announces. Silence takes the room until all at once the guild members shout.

"Welcome home Jonathan, how was your job!" The members bellow. A sudden blush takes on Jonathan face and his head falls down to stair at the ground.

"Oh, Jonathan your home welcome back." A woman's voice rings through the room, louder than the entire guild. A woman steps out from behind the nearby bar, Her long auburn hair pulled into a braid that ran down to the middle of her back. She ran up to Jonathan and pulled into a hug shoving his head into her large cleavage. Jonathan struggled to remove his face and regain air as the woman began to ramble about how much she missed her little JJ. He struggled for air but was over powered by her abnormal strength, finally he passed out. A few minutes later he regained consciousness.

"Damn it I told u to quit doing that, Carissa." Jonathan spat.

"Now will you help me please." He countinued. Carissa apologized for her actions and picked Jonathan up from the ground and dusted him off.

"What do you need?" Carissa inquired. Jonathan explained what had taken place. Elena's mind began to wander as she wandered throughout the guild's tavern area looking at the hanging pictures of mages from the guild. She smiled and wished she had a family like the ones shown. Jonathan called over to Elena bringing her back from her lonely memories. Jonathan motioned for her to come closer and so she did. Jonathan grabbed her arm gingerly and placed it on a nearby table.

"Please if you would, Carissa." Carissa stepped close to Elena and placed her hands a few inches above her bruised wrist. A soft light eminated from Carissa's hands. The warmth of the light sent a rush of energy into Elena's wrist. Then nothing the light snuffed out and Carissa removed her hands. Elena examined her wrist, nothing no trace of the bruise was left.

"Thank you, Carissa." Elena shook her hand and was pulled into a bear hud instead.

"So, what were you doing in an alley, anyway?" Jonathan inquired.

"I got lost," Elena explained.

"Where were you heading?" Carissa countered.

"Um, I was heading here, I wanted to join the guild." Elena blurted. A smile spread across Jonathan's face illuminating his dark brown eyes. Suddenly a commotion broke out across the room between two mages. A sandy blonde haired man with icy blue eyes drew his sword a silver claymore and pointed it at the other dark haired man he was arguing with.

"Tristan, quit this at once. No fighting in the guild,Take it outside." Carissa reprimanded. The man with shaggy black hair began to walk to backdoor and Tristan followed.

"Where are they going?" Elena inquired.

"Sparing Field," Jonathan answered. The guild members began to all walk to the field. A rectamgular shaped lot of sand was marked with white chalk lines both men stood at seperate ends of the training field.

"Come on, show me your best Edward." Tristan taunted. Edward's white scarf fluttered in the wind as both mages stared eachother down for what seemed like an eternity. Edward charged forth running towards Tristan and jumped in the air his hand glowing a bright purple.

"Falling Force!" Edward shouted and thrusted his raised hand to point at Tristan. The gravity around Tristan intensified causing his boots to sink into the cracking ground. Tristan's face stayed neutral not showing the agony his body must have been feeling. Tristan leaped into the air right above Edward and swung his claymore down knocking Edward into the ground with a crash. Many gasps filled the silence of the crowd of spectators. The cloud of kicked up sand dissipated revealing Edward kneeling on the ground panting clearly in pain his right shoulder was cut deep and blood oozed out. Elena gasped not knowing if Edward was going to survive this fight. Carissa's hand fell on Elena's shoulder causing Elena to look back at the women.

"Don't worry the sparing fields are enchanted, all damage sustained in there even death is not permanent." Carissa ensured Elena that there was no danger to the mages. Edward rose to his feet and began to ready another attack this time a purple magic circle emanated from his glowing hand.

"Swirling Force!" A purple spiraling sphere launched from the magic circle flying straight at its target,Tristan. Tristan leaped back into the air with a flip dodging the spiraling sphere. The sphere hit the ground where Tristan originally stood exploding in a vortex of gravity, leaving a crater in its wake. Tristan charged Edward his body surronded in glowing light.

"Requip, Alpha Knight!" The light exploded around him, his armor changed he now wore a black and purple suit of armor, the shoulders had the head of wolves attached to them in a dark purple, his helm was shaped like the head of a wolf, and he wore an midnight purple cape with a black zekla-type heater shield engraved with pictures of 's Sword had changed becoming a pitch black long sword with a purple cross hilt. Tristan's speed increased before he knew it Tristan was almost on top of Edward. Edward dodged Tristan's upperslash and lost his balance causing Tristan's shield to bash right into him knocking him down. Tristan pointed his sword down at the fallen mage hovering the blade right infront of his throat.

"It's over, you've lost this fight." Tristan announced. Tristan turned his back to Edward and began to walk away. Edward staggered to his feet embaressment flowing through him fueling his fire.

"Bull shit! I'll not lose to you!" Edward launched himself again attacking the Requip mage from behind. Tristan side stepped and Edward flew past him stopping infront of him blocking his path.

"Fine if that's what you want i'll give it to you." Tristan's armor began to glow a deep purple and the energy in the air electrified. Magic energy surged through Tristan's body as he let out one final attack.

"Hunt of the Wolves!" A magic circle appeared behind Tristan the same color he glowed, bursting in to four beams of light that each took the form of ethereal wolves and launched themselves at Edward. Edward tried to dodge and failed, all four ethereal wolves latching on to him and exploding simultaneously sending him flying in the after shock of the blast. Edward layed on the ground not moving until the field began to eminate a deep green light engulfing the field in pure light. The light dimmed and both mages dissapered and reappeared on seperate sides of the field unharmed but exhausted. Edward took one step and fell to the ground unconscious, Tristan requipted into his casual clothes, a purple tee-shirt modified with a left shoulder plate, black pants, a green belt and sheath, and black boots. Tristan walked of the field casually without a care as two guild mates ran up to the unconscious Edward.


End file.
